Update 50
Update 50 was released on 18 July 2019 for Minecraft 1.12.2. A special celebratory update video was made for this 50th update video, showing some of the history of the mod and featuring many cameos from developers and members. The update video holds the record of being the most liked SWDTeam and Didgeridoomen video. Previous update: Update 49 Next update: Update 51 Update Video Synopsis Matt and John travel in time to defeat Cowman in this celebratory 50th Update video. Plot Matt arrives at John's TARDIS, now using the newly added 13th Doctor Exterior and Interior. They begin chatting about it when the TARDIS goes haywire. A hologram of Cowman appears, and he explains that he has set up looping command blocks which will ban any SWDTeam members as soon as they join the server. Matt and John travel through different time periods and eras of the mod to escape him and to think of a plan, and end up recruiting the DMU Staff team to destroy the command blocks preventing them from leaving the TARDIS. After this is done the 2 of them land at Cowman's base and face off against him. Update Video Appearances Update 50 changelog Tardis Added * Epsimo Tardis * 2018 Tardis (Thirteenth Doctor's) * Chronotis Tardis Removed * Edinburgh Tardis Tardis Interiors Added * Epsimo Interior * Vending Machine Interior * 80s Interior * Rani Interior * 2018 Interior (Thirteenth Doctor's Interior) * Chronotis Interior * Alpha Interior * Beta Interior Changed * Copper/2010 Interior * First Doctor Interior * Hell Bent Interior * Toyota Interior * War Doctor Interior * Coral Interior * Vanilla Interior * DM_A Interior * DM_B Interior * DM_C Interior * DM_D Interior * Floral Interior * Default Interior Tardis Functions Fixed * You no longer tp to the void after flight in the end * You can't get stuck in glass panes anymore or blocks * You can now set the angle you're facing with interior command. (Will copy the way you're looking) * Armor or Items no longer render while being in flight mode. * You can no longer enter another tardis while in flight mode * You now land on an island in the End Dimension * You can no longer exit at the destination dimension without traveling. Added * Crash Sound upon crash while regenerating * You get teleported to the inside when someone materialised around you * Forcefield now prevents you from suffocating * You can not leave your tardis while it's locked * Tardis Health System (To heal tardis fast place it on top of zeiton block) * Hostile Action Displacement System (HADS) Changed * Forcefield transparency has been lowered, Lights up when shot Title Screen Added * 13th Doctor falling from tardis background Changed * Bug Report button now redirects you to a google form Fixed * You should no longer crash on angel screen (Removed Static noise for now) Mobs Fixed * K9 doesn't shoot at everyone anymore Clothes Fixed * NASA Suit Texture * Fez's no longer copy their color onto inventory buttons Items Added * Fob Watch * Vortex Manipulator * Laser Screwdriver now has Sonic & Laser mode! Fixed * Solar Cell Crash Blocks Changed * Right Toyota Panel locks door (Left still opens/closes) * Hartnell Back Panel can now open/close door * Coral Panel 3 can now open/close door * Copper Switch Panel can now open/close door Fixed * Oxygen Refiller Station no longer crashes and now charges oxygen canister (One at a time) * You can no longer see trough blocks with the Solar Panel * Echo Command on Tardis panel no longer shows "echo" on output * Floor Grates now emit smoke again * You can now see the fire from the Fire Log from any angle * Image Loader now shows from any side * DM Leaves now decay and won't crash you anymore * Sonic Charges now gives sonic their respected offset Everything that has been added in Update 50 (BIG LIST!) Added * Fire Place now shows fire * Rani Console and Console room blocks * Kerblam Box! * Crystaline Interior Blocks (13th Doctor) * Thirteenth Doctor Statue * Chronotis Console Hybrid (Monitor and Lever merged) Entity Added * SteamPunk Dalek Regeneration * Store your regeneration cycle into a fob watch! Fixed * Regeneration Color * River Song Diary now shows 12 regens instead of 11 upon new regen cycle Changed * Davros Chair can now go trough a 1X2 area * You can no longer move while regenerating Food Added * Cheese Sounds Changed * Demat Sound now streams to everyone around the console Crafting Added * Pizza Recipe * Cheese Recipe * Zygon Stew Recipe * Epsilon Outline Recipe * Epsilon Roundel Recipe * Fob Watch Recipe * Water Pistol Recipe * Crystaline Chameleon Recipe (13th Doc) * Crystaline Tardis Recipe (13th Doc) Models Added * Crystaline Orange Crystal Rotor (13th Doc) * Vortex Manipulator Model * Epsimo Tardis Model * Fob Watch Model Fixed * Offset for 2nd Doctors Recorder HireSWD Changed * DutchBear LightSaber: Choose between 3 different colors * Spicy's Sonic: Display Name change and death message * Seraph Blade can now be accesed by all staff Added * Seraph Blade now shows on your back * Spicy's LightSaber now renders on your skin. Dimensions & generation Fixed * Gallifrey Trees now generate properly * Gallifrey sand now generates on gallifrey * Removed Rain from TARDIS dimension * You can now clearly hear the tardis hum Added * Classic Dimension is back! Textures * New Texture for Copper Roundel * Epsilon Roundel Texture Fix * Removed white background from items Config Added * Option to limit the tardises per player * Option to enable/disable tardis limit Language Added * Spanish Language Changed * Dutch language * Lolcat language? Misc Fixed * NBT Bug should no longer happen (0 Tags on other items) * Null Pointer warnings in console spam Update 50.1 changelog Ore Gen Changed * Zeiton Ore now generates more often Items Fixed * You can now charge your vortex manipulator in tardis dim * Sonics no longer say they're from creative when crafted in survival * Chameleon Circuit Crafting Blocks Added * Crystaline Slab Fixed * Toyota Doorway (Outter) now rotates correctly * Roundel Containers now rotate Changed * Bounding Box doesn't show on tardises (Cleaner) Models Fixed * Alphameson Size in thirdperson view * Crystaline roundels now face the right way * Size of Railgun in inventory now fits Tardis Interiors Added * Steampunk Wardrobe Interior Fixed * You no longer fall into void with Etho's Interior Changed * Updated Crystaline Interior Tardis Functions Fixed * Hads now dematerializes fully and doesn't leave behind a ghost block * You can no longer enter tardis while someone is dematerialising Changed * Only companions can now enter the tardis on land * Tardis will now make a screeching noise when flying under 20 health Added * Tardis will no longer land at the exact location when health is under 20 * Tardis will now go crazy when under 20hp and will spin around in flight mode Entities Changed * Daleks now have 50 health again * Entities will spawn less. Fixed * You now drive at the right side in bessie Regeneration Fixed * You should no longer T-Pose when Ed or anyone with a render is regenerating * Texture glitch on skin should not happen anymore (Can't test as it's a rare occurance) Recipes (More will be in U51) Added * Recipe from Zeiton Block to Zeiton Crystals * Fez (White) to Fez Alt (White) * Credit Gun * Chameleon Panel Models Fixed * MDL Transparency issues GUI Fixed * You can now also use num-pad to put in coordinates in VM Miscellaneous Fixed * Spelling Mistakes on GUI's and items * Capability Sync errors/crashes (Unsure) * Added Checks for client only Changed * Used a queue method for packets (Runnable) Category:Updates